Dark Love
by Daryaak
Summary: Ambos tienen la muerte en común, la moda, los gustos... y algo más... Bienvenidos al Oscuro Mundo de Draco y Hermione. DrHr
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Eh aqyí mi nueva historia... (: Sé que aún no pongo el epílogo de 'Adopción', es que la inspiración para el epílogo de esa historia no viene... ¬¬ Espero que sigan siendo pacientes, porque apenas llegue aquella inspiración lo escribiré y subiré, no lo duden.

Esta nueva historia es más bien Dark, ambos en modas Darks y salen bandas, rockeros, metaleros, y todo eso, así que a la gente que le guste todo eso como a mí, les va a gustar esta historia,a las que no, espero que de todas amneras les guste.

¡Gracias!

* * *

_**Dark Love**_

By

.Lith

_Capítulo 1__: Prólogo_

Caminaba con lentitud por las abarrotadas calles de Londres Muggle, con la vista perdida en el suelo, chocando con la gente y sin percatarse de ello a pesar de las palabrotas que decía la persona. Su mente no procesaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, nada excepto lo que le había dicho la policía al llegar a su casa aquella mañana.

Paró en medio de la vereda, ocasionando más palabrotas de la gente sin ser escuchadas, y, como si hubiese despertado, miró a su alrededor totalmente desorientada. Pidió disculpas y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hasta llegar a una plaza. Se dirigió a las bancas y se sentó en una, y su mirada se volvió a perder.

_El timbre sonaba fuerte y constantemente, despertándola. Esperó a que su madre bajara a ver qué era, pero ésta, al no bajar, no le quedó otra que a ella ir a ver qué pasaba. "Lo más seguro es que hayan llegados tan cansados de aquella comida, y tan tarde, que ni siquiera sienten el timbre" – pensó mientras bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y se arreglaba el pelo. Abrió la puerta y salió al jardín con las llaves en las manos. Abrió la reja que era de madera con metal y por ello no dejaba ver el exterior, sorprendida al encontrarse con dos señores vestidos de azul con la insignia policial. Frunció el entrecejo, extrañada._

_- Buenos días, señorita – saludó el que parecía mayor._

_- Buenos días – saludó Hermione -, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó._

_- ¿Es ésta la residencia del señor Mark y la señora Jane Granger? – preguntó el otro policía._

_- Sí – respondió la castaña con un sentimiento de miedo -, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó._

_- ¿Es usted la única en casa? – preguntó el mayor._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Hija única? _

_- Sí._

_Ambos policías se intercambiaron una mirada._

_- Le tenemos que dar una noticia – anunció el más joven. Hermione se quedó en silencio -. A las cuatro de la madrugada hubo un accidente en la carretera, habiendo dos muertos – Hermione abrió los ojos como platos._

_- No… no me digan que… - tartamudeó._

_- Lo sentimos mucho, señorita – aseguró el policía -, nosotros hemos tenido el deber de informarle – ambos hicieron una inclinación de cabeza -. Lo sentimos. Buenos días – dieron media vuelta y se fueron de allí, dejando a la joven castaña parada al lado de la reja, con la vista perdida._

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, las cuales quitó de un manotazo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la vereda. Siguió el camino hasta llegar a un lugar que se llamaba _'Euro Center'_. Observó a la gente, la mayoría vestida de negro, Góticos, Emos, Otakus, Visual. Algo en su interior se encendió. Observó el edificio, sonrió y entró.

* * *

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su pieza y se recargó en ella con la respiración entrecortada. En su interior lloraba, lloraba y no podía parar de llorar, pero en el exterior todo era frialdad, ni siquiera sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Se arrastró por al puerta hasta quedar sentado. Se abrazó las rodillas al pecho y escondió su rostro entre ellas.

_- ¡Cállate! – escuchó que gritaba su padre. Corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar al living. Se escondió y observó la escena frente a sus ojos._

_- ¡No podemos permitir que siga con esta vida, Lucius! – exclamó Narcisa con los ojos anegados en lágrimas – Es nuestro hijo – habló -, no podemos permitir que se meta en esta guerra, menos en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, eso sólo le traería desgracias._

_- ¡Claro que no! – Lucius se acercó a ella y la zarandeó con fuerza - ¡Sería un honor para él estar al servicio del señor Tenebroso!_

_Draco apretó los labios al escuchar aquello. Lo último que él quería era ser un Mortífago._

_- Sobre mi cadáver vas a hacer que Draco se convierta en lo que nosotros somos, ¡primero muerta! – gritó._

_Lucius la observó, indiferente._

_- Si tú lo dices – dijo y, a una velocidad sorprendente, sacó su varita y pronunció aquellas dos mortales palabras, asesinando a Narcisa Malfoy en sólo cinco segundos._

_El rubio soltó una apenas audible exclamación al ver a su madre muerta en el piso de su casa. Notó que Lucius se dirigía hacia donde él estaba escondido y corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación._

Has matado lo más preciado para mí, _Lucius_ – habló en un susurro lleno de ira -, y no lograrás que sea un Mortífago. Me revelaré, ¡lo haré! – y su mirada mostraba que no mentía, y todo el mundo, un mes y medio después notaría la revelación del joven Malfoy al verlo llegar a la estación donde tomaría el tren hacia el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por penúltima vez.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el Prólogo... espero que les haya gustado... (:

¡Gracias por leer!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Expreso de Hogwarts

¡Wooolaaas! (:

Aquí está el primer capítulo de la historia, que espero que les haya gustado.

¡Graciias por leer! (:

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

**Expreso de Hogwarts**

Hermione bajó del taxi con y el chofer la ayudó a bajar al baúl mientras que su gato Crookshanks iba cómodamente en el regazo de su dueña.

- Gracias – dijo la joven con frialdad pero amabilidad.

- De nada – el chofer inclinó la cabeza, se subió a su taxi y desapareció de allí.

Hermione y tomó el baúl y se dirigió a la entrada de de la estación de King's Cross bajo la mirada de las personas. _"Hice bien en llegar una hora y media antes"_ – pensó mientras se dirigía al andén 9¾. Al llegar entre los andenes nueve y diez, miró a su alrededor y, al comprobar que nadie la miraba, ya que estaba casi vacío, pasó con rapidez, traspasando la barrera y llegando al andén 9¾. Al mirar a su alrededor, notó que no había nadie. _"Quién llegaría a las nueve y media"_ – pensó con ironía. El Expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba allí, y no dudó un segundo en subir, sin notar que ya había una persona en la estación.

* * *

Se levantó temprano para no tener que encontrarse con su padre. Con un movimiento de su varita ordenó el baúl. Había cumplido los diecisiete el 5 de junio pasado. Se dirigió al baño, se bañó y con otro movimiento de varita se secó el pelo. Se dirigió al espejo que había en su habitación y se lo arregló. Se puso la ropa que estaba encima de la cama, toda negra, se puso sus muñequeras y con un último movimiento de su varita, sus ojos y manos quedaron pintados. Se puso el bolso de la guitarra eléctrica en el hombro, con la correa cruzada sobre el pecho, tomó el baúl y desapareció de allí sin siquiera despedirse de su padre, llegando en un segundo a la estación donde ya lo esperaba el Expreso de Hogwarts. Dejó el baúl en el suelo y se recargó en la pared, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. A los cinco minutos escuchó unos pasos y se fijó en la chica que acababa de entrar. Se notaba a leguas que era Gótica. La vio subir al tren y, sin poder aguantarse, tomó su baúl y la siguió. Abrió la puerta del compartimiento en el cual la vio entrar y se recargó en el marco de la puerta, cruzando brazos y piernas, y la miró burlonamente a través de su cabello, ya que éste le tapaba casi todo un ojo.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es la sangre sucia Granger – habló con su sonrisa de lado.

La joven se sobresaltó de tal forma que el libro que tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Lo miró ceñuda y se inclinó para recoger el libro, pero una mano pálida fue más rápida y lo tomó primero.

- '_La Puerta Oscura'_ – leyó el título -, al menos estás empezando a leer buenos libros, ¿no? – sonrió y se lo pasó.

- ¿Ya lo leíste? – preguntó Hermione.

Draco sonrió y entró al compartimiento, cerrando la puerta y dejando su baúl en la entrada. Se sacó la guitarra y la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, apoyada en el asiento, y se sentó al frente de la adolescente.

- Sí, lo leí – le respondió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, inspeccionándose, notando lo cambiados que estaban. Ella estaba vestida con una falda por arriba de las rodillas, con tres tipos de capas de tela negra. Una cadena rodeaba su cintura, terminando en una calavera que colgaba en su muslo. Una polera de tirantes negra y algo apretada sobresaltaba su figura, y, aunque el escote no era grande, tampoco era cien por ciento discreto. Tenía unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta debajo del codo y se ponían por una cosita en el dedo corazón de cada mano. Unas medias de cuadrado tapaban sus piernas, y los bototos Góticos sin demasiado tacón. Sus ojos pintados de negro, su rostro ya era pálido, y lo estaba aún más, sus labios pintados de un fuerte color rojo, y sus uñas pintadas de negro también.

Él tenía una polera negra con una calavera en el centro, blanca, de mangas cortas, un pantalón de corte recto, una cadena que le quedaba colgando de forma circular al costado, y unos bototos Góticos. Sus ojos negros, al igual que sus uñas, su peinado que enmarcaba su rostro (N/A: Quien haya visto a Mike Way, el bajista de MCR, con el peinado que vino a Chile, algo así es el peinado de Draco). Una larga muñequera de cuero y algunas cosas de metales estaba en su muñeca derecha, mientras que en su izquierda había dos, también con cosas metales en ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, sin creer que hubieran cambiado tanto. Draco se fijó en el corte de pelo de su compañera, notando que lo tenía escalonado, terminando en ve, con capas, la más corta llegaba hasta el término de las orejas y la más larga un poco por debajo de los hombros, y con las chasquillas rectas. Se había teñido el pelo negro azabache y se había hecho algunos mechones color rojo oscuro.

- Te queda bien – le dijo apuntando con un movimiento de su cabeza el pelo de la chica. Ésta sonrió fríamente.

- Gracias – agradeció. Miró la guitarra que traía el chico -. No sabía que tocabas la guitarra – comentó.

- Comencé este verano – el chico también observó su guitarra.

- ¿Qué grupos te gustan? – preguntó Hermione teniendo la sensación de que ahora tendrían muchas cosas en común.

_- My Chemical Romance, Silverstein, Sonata Arctica, Funeral for a Friendo, Alesana_, entre otros – contestó el rubio -. Sé que no son grupos muy Góticos, pero en algunos gritan y eso… no sé, me ayuda – observó a la joven.

- Sí, lo mismo que a mí – murmuró Hermione. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio -. ¿Tocarías algo? – pidió.

Draco la observó, impasible, tal como ella estaba.

- Es raro que no estemos peleando, Granger – observó el chico.

- Sí, pero podríamos empezar a llevarnos bien, ¿no? – Hermione dio una pequeña sonrisa -, teniendo tantas cosas en común, no sería malo tener a una persona que te comprenda, ¿no crees?

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio con los ojos fijos en los del otro y, con aquella simple mirada, supieron que ambos estaban pasando por el mismo sufrimiento: la muerte de un ser muy querido.

- ¿Quién fue? – preguntó Draco, cauteloso.

Hermione bajó la vista hacia su regazo y suspiró.

- Ambos – respondió -. Un accidente de auto – aclaró -. ¿Tú? – lo observó.

- Mi madre. Lucius la asesinó – miró por la ventana.

Ambos se volvieron a quedar en silencio, un silencio triste y doloroso.

- Bueno, ¿y? ¿Dónde está esa canción? – Hermione sonrió, tratando de quitar aquella atmósfera, y Draco también.

El rubio se puso de pie, abrió su baúl y sacó el amplificador. Luego sacó de la funda su guitarra eléctrica, negra y marca LTD, la cual conectó al amplificador, el cual estaba encantado. Se pasó la correa por el hombro, quedando ésta cruzada en el pecho. Draco metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó una billetera color negra. La abrió y sacó una uñeta. La volvió al guardar en el bolsillo y miró a Hermione.

- ¿Qué canción, Granger? – preguntó.

- No lo sé – ésta sonrió.

- ¿Alguna en especial? Sé de los grupos que te he dicho – aclaró.

- ¿_MCR_? – preguntó la chica y Draco asintió.

- ¿Cuál?

- Mmm… - Hermione lo miró evaluadoramente - ¿_House of Wolves_? – preguntó.

- Unas de mis favoritas – asintió Draco. Con un movimiento de su varita, sacó un Mp4 más unos parlantes, también encantado, y éstos se acomodaron en el asiento. Conectó el Mp4 a los parlantes y se lo pasó a Hermione -. Busca la canción – dijo mientras prendía el amplificador y verificaba que las cuerdas estuvieran bien para la canción.

Hermione hizo lo que le pedían y, cuando la hubo encontrado, miró al rubio. Éste asintió con la cabeza y la canción comenzó a la vez que Draco pasaba con maestría la uñeta por las cuerdas y movía sus manos y dedos formando las notas. La chica miraba al rubio sorprendida. La verdad era que le salía bastante bien. Cuando terminó la canción, Hermione aplaudió.

- Te salió genial, Malfoy – le dijo. Éste hizo una inclinación de cabeza en forma de agradecimiento -. Otra.

- Bueno, elije – le dijo el rubio.

Hermione estuvo los siguientes treinta segundos buscando una canción en el Mp4, hasta que dio con una.

_- History_ – miró al chico y éste asintió -. Me sé la letra – sonrió -, así que voy a cantar.

Si tú quieres, mientras no lo hagas mal, Granger, o te tiro un hechizo silenciador.

- Ya verás que no canto mal – se defendió Hermione, ofendida.

Draco sonrió de lado, burlonamente, y, cuando Hermione puso la canción, él empezó a tocar.

_- Dear friends of this Academy _– comenzó a cantar Hermione, de forma bastante bien que sorprendió a Draco -. _Oh, Romeo is bleeding to death. To see a friend bleed to death. What for, some kind of metaphor. That I can't see. So I'll drink until I see it._

Draco sonrió, y Hermione también. Se sentían extraños juntos, como si pudieran estar toda una vida así y nunca se aburrirían. Hermione siguió cantando.

_- This sky will make me sick, so I'll give up on you, I'll give up on this. This sky will make me sick, so I'll give up on this; I'll give up on you_ – tomó aire y comenzó a cantar el Coro -. _Arches in you arches. Raise your fingers for one last solute. And bleed this skyline dry. __Your history is mine_ – sonrió cuando terminó el coro. Se acomodó en el asiento, cruzó las piernas y comenzó a cantar la siguiente estrofa -. _So you want to hold me up and bring me down? Yes, you want to hold me up and break me down. I don't care for your sweet scent or the way you want me more than I want you. I don't care for your sweet scent or the way you want me more than I want you. Arches in you arches. Raise your fingers for one last solute. And bleed this skyline dry. Your history is mine. Arches in you arches. Raise your fingers for one last solute. And bleed this skyline dry. Your history is mine. It's all mine… It's all mine… It's all mine_ – ambos se miraron a los ojos -. _Arches in you arches. Raise your fingers for one last solute. And bleed this skyline dry. Your history is mine. Arches in you arches. Raise your fingers for one last solute. And bleed this skyline dry. __Your history is mine_ – y la canción terminó.

- Al menos cantas bien, Granger – reconoció Malfoy. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza, resignada.

Draco se sacó la guitarra y la guardó en la funda y luego guardó el amplificador en el baúl. Se sentó y ambos se quedaron en silencio, escuchando música, perdidos en sus pensamientos y con un sentimiento de paz que no habían sentido desde aquel terrible día en el cual murió aquel ser querido, o aquellos seres queridos.

En media hora ya se comenzó a llenar la estación, pero ellos no le dieron importancia, estaban a gusto, allí sentados en aquel silencio y como fondo una canción de _Silverstein_.

- Lo más seguro es que nos miren como si fuéramos espécimen – habló Draco con la mirada perdida en la gente.

- Sí – murmuró Hermione, también mirando a la gente.

- ¿Alguna vez habrán visto a gente como nosotros? – preguntó el rubio.

- Algunos quizás sí, otros quizás no, quién sabe – respondió la adolescente -. ¿Tú cómo te convertiste en gótico si eres un _"sangre pura"_? – preguntó Hermione, y Draco rió divertido al escuchar cómo lo llamaba.

- No creas que no sé cosas del mundo Muggle, Granger – le aclaró -. Aquel día que Lucius mató a mi madre, salí de la casa y vagué por Londres Muggle, como lo hacía seguido por años – agregó. Suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana -. Tengo un computador en casa, y he de admitir que siempre me gustó lo oscuro, y cuando pasó aquello, pues… me fui al _Euro Center_ a comprarme todas estas cosas, que en realidad siempre me gustaron, pero… - guardó silencio y luego negó con la cabeza – No importa. La cosa es que este verano decidí ser así y punto.

Hermione asintió, entendiendo que Malfoy no le quería decir por qué antes no se quiso vestir así, aunque le gustase.

- A mí, por la muerte de mis padres. Fue… raro – miró el suelo, extrañada -. Como que de un momento a otro me dije: _"No más ropa de colores. No las quiero"_. Me fui al _Euro Center_, también, y me compré la ropa, el maquillaje, todo – miró al rubio -. Una forma de expresar el dolor, quizás.

- Sí, una forma de expresar el dolor – susurró el rubio, estando de acuerdo con ella.

En aquel momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, dando paso a dos pelirrojos y un moreno.

- Disculpen, nosotros… - comenzó a decir Ron, sin reconocerlos.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó la pelirroja, sin creer lo que veía.

- Hola, chicos – saludó Hermione mientras ella y Draco se ponían de pie. Se volvió hacia el rubio, el cual se estaba acomodando la guitarra como la tenía al entrar -. Nos vemos – se despidió.

El rubio sonrió de lado y tomó el baúl.

- Claro, Granger, nos vemos – iba a salir del compartimiento bajo las sorprendidas, atónitas, miradas de los amigos de la castaña, pero se volteó -. Me lo devuelves – apuntó los parlantes y el Mp4 -, antes de que nos bajemos del tren – aclaró y se fue de allí.

- No hay problema – murmuró sentándose nuevamente -. ¿Qué hacen allí parados? – les preguntó a sus amigos al verlos aún en el umbral de la puerta - ¿Quieren estar todo el viaje allí? – se encogió de hombros.

- No, es sólo que… - Harry trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Estamos sorprendidos – habló Ginny.

- Sí, no me extrañaría – aclaró Hermione, indiferente.

- Hermione – Harry se sentó al frente de la, ahora morena, joven. Era el único de los allí presentes, aparte de Hermione, que sabía lo que significaba que ella estuviera así -, ¿por qué? – preguntó.

- ¿No lo supieron? – los miró con sorpresa fingida.

- Herm, te juro que quise ir – se apresuró a decir Harry -. Lo leí en el diario muggle, pero sabes que no me dejan salir, pero pudiste haber mandado alguna carta o algo.

- No tenía cabeza para estar escribiendo cartas, Harry – aclaró Hermione con voz dolida.

El chico se quedó en silencio, dándole la razón.

- Pero, ¿es para que te pongas así? – preguntó cauteloso.

- No lo sé, es cosa de gustos, Harry – Hermione lo miró -, ya no me gusta lo que usaba hace dos meses, me gusta esto – se apuntó.

Harry decidió desistir y prefirió guardar silencio.

Los hermanos Weasley se sentaron en silencio, mirando a Hermione de reojo.

- Vamos, chicos, que sigo siendo yo, sólo cambié exteriormente – aclaró Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sus amigos sabían que el cambio no era sólo exterior.

- ¿Qué hacía Malfoy aquí? – preguntó Ron.

- Pues, ambos llegamos temprano y sólo hablábamos – respondió Hermione -, nada del otro mundo – sonrió.

- ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con él? – volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Desde que descubrimos que tenemos varias cosas en común – respondió Hermione con algo de frialdad. No le gustaba que se volvieran tan posesivos -. No te preocupes, Ron, me sé cuidar bastante bien sola – aclaró cruzándose de brazos.

Sus amigos prefirieron guardar silencio, y lo único que se escuchaba era la música que estaba cuando llegaron.

- ¿Qué música es esa? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido, al escuchar como gritaban.

- Es un grupo llamado _Alesana_, uno muy bueno, si me lo preguntas – respondió Hermione, sacando unos audífonos de un bolso que traía. Desconectó el Mp4 y conectó los audífonos, para que sus amigos no escucharan la música.

Los tres guardaron silencio, mirándose entre ellos y con la horrible sensación de que estaban perdiendo a su amiga.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el primer cap, que espero que les haya gustado.

Una aclaración: quizñas vean que Hermione y Draco que están llevando bien demasiado pronto, la finalidad de esta historia es más bien la música y el estilo de ambos, por ello van a haber grupos de música y todo.

El_ 'Euro Center'_ es un lugar acá en Chile que queda en el centro de la ciudad. Es un lugar ideal para toda la gente de aquellos estilos tan bakanes para que compren todas sus cosas, my como no sé si en Inglaterra existe algún lugar así, pues el _Euro_ se ha colado en la historia por lo estilosos que son nuestros protagonistas.

Gracias por leer...

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Concurso

¡Woolaas!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... (:

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios... ^^

Yo soy de esos estilos, por algo también me ha gustado mucho escribir algo como ésto, y créanme que los prejuicios que puede que llegue a poner, no son mentiras, uno tiene que vivir con ello todo por ser diferentes... ¬¬

¡Espero que disfruten de la historia!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

**Concurso**

El grupo de Gryffindor entró al Gran Comedor bajo las miradas sorprendidas del alumnado al ver a Hermione Granger de aquella forma, y tras ellos entró Malfoy y su grupo, también llamando la atención. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, esperando el inicio del banquete.

- Todos te miran, Herm – le dijo Ginny en voz baja.

- Lo sé – respondió la morena indiferente.

- Nunca te ha gustado ser el centro de la atención – recordó Ron.

- Se les pasará, Ron, es sólo que la mayoría no conoce a gente como Malfoy y yo – se encogió de hombros y sacó su libro.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, más Ron y Ginny que no sabían por qué el cambio de su amiga.

- Aunque no se preocupen, el que esté así no significa que vaya a dejar de ser la chica responsable que era – aclaró sin levantar la vista del libro -, seguiré esforzándome para sacar las notas que he llevado todos los años en Hogwarts – y calló para centrarse completamente en el libro.

El bullicio se calmó cuando las puertas se abrieron y por ellas entraron los alumnos de primer año esperando para ser elegidos a su casa. Los siguientes treinta minutos estuvieron eligiendo a los niños, los cuales no eran tanto a pesar de que la guerra al fin había terminado, así, la mayoría de los que iba en séptimo año, debieron haberlo hecho el año anterior, otros sólo lo estaban haciendo de nuevo porque aquel año no les había servido de nada.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y abrió los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a todo el Gran Comedor de una.

- ¡Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos! – Los saludó con una gran sonrisa – Espero que hayan pasado un muy buen verano, sobretodo ahora que el mundo está en paz – el alumnado le dio la razón haciendo gestos afirmativos con la cabeza -. Como todos los años aviso, y para que nuestros nuevos alumnos se enteren, el Bosque Prohibido está, como dice su nombre, prohibido, y tampoco está permitido hacer hechizos en los pasillos – guardó silencio por unos segundos, paseando su calaste mirada por todos los alumnos -. El último anuncio – Ron soltó una exclamación de alegría al saber que pronto servirían la cena -, este año hay dos Premios Anuales, a los cuales estoy orgulloso de anunciar – sonrió -. Quiero que les den un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor, y al señor Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin – todos aplaudieron, sorprendidos de que hubiesen anunciado a Draco Malfoy. Los mencionados lo agradecieron en silencio -. Y ahora… ¡a comer! – dio una palmada y las mesas se llenaron de comida, y el Gran Comedor no tardó en llenarse de ruido.

- ¡Al fin! – exclamó Ron, tomando lo primero que había en su camino y engulléndolo en cosa de segundos.

- Felicidades, Herm – le dijo Ginny, abrazándola.

- Gracias, Ginny – Hermione le sonrió con sinceridad.

- Aunque te tocó con Malfoy – comentó Harry mirando hacia Malfoy, el cual también estaba siendo felicitado -. Será un poco complicado lidiar con él, ¿no? – la observó.

- Harry – Hermione lo miró -, antes de que llegaran, estuve como una hora hablando con él, créeme que no es nada difícil lidiar con Malfoy, de hecho es más fácil entablar una conversación con él que con Ron – lo apuntó. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros con la boca llena de puré.

La cena pasó sin problemas, claro, sin contar que ambos Premios Anuales llamaban la atención por el cambio que tenían, aunque éstos no pusieron la más mínima atención en ello, sólo preocupados de comer tranquilamente y hablar con sus amigos. Al final del banquete, Dumbledore se volvió a poner de pie, logrando que el Gran Comedor quedara en silencio casi enseguida.

- Los Premios Anuales que se queden un poco, por favor, para anunciarles algo. Ahora, ¡a dormir! Que mañana les espera un pesado día de clases – dio dos palmadas y casi todos se fueron a sus Salas Comunes, excepto Malfoy y Granger, los cuales se dirigieron hacia Dumbledore -. Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger – saludó.

- Buenas noches, profesor – dijo Hermione.

- Les aviso que tendrán que trabajar bastante tiempo juntos este año y sé bastante bien de la rivalidad que tienen – los miró seriamente a través de sus lentes de media luna -, y espero que éste año se comporten al ser los Premios Anuales, ¿si? – ambos asintieron – Tienen un dormitorio para ustedes solos en sus Salas Comunes, es el privilegio de ser Premios Anuales – les guiñó un ojo -, y obviamente también son los únicos que pueden usar el baño de los Premios Anuales. Ahora no les quito más tiempo y vayan a dormir. La profesora McGonagall se encargará de anunciarles sus tareas como Premios Anuales. Buenas noches – se despidió.

- Buenas noches, profesor – se despidieron ambos y salieron del Gran Comedor.

- Bueno, Granger, espero que te comportes ese año – le dijo Draco burlonamente.

- Eso espero de ti, Malfoy – respondió Hermione. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose fijamente -. Buenas noches, Malfoy – se despidió Hermione.

- Buenas noches, Granger – se despidió él. Dieron media vuelta y se fueron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que habían empezado las clases en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Todo estaba bastante normal, sólo que ya les habían mandado bastantes deberes y aquello tenía un poco agotados a los alumnos, pero en general estaban todos bien, felices y tranquilos al saber que ya no había amenaza alguna.

- Dragón – habló Blaise Zabinni entrando al dormitorio del Premio Anual.

- Dime, Blaise – dijo Draco colocándose la camisa.

- Bonita habitación – dijo el moreno al ver, por primera vez, la habitación del Premio Anual. Su mirada fue a parar al Notebook y la guitarra eléctrica que estaban allí -. No sabía que te gustasen éstas cosas – reconoció yendo hacia donde estaban ambas cosas.

Draco rió fríamente y observó a su amigo. Se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Pues yo tampoco lo sabía – informó con una mirada burlona bajo la sorprendida mirada de su amigo -. Sé que tocas el bajo – anunció -. Podríamos juntarnos a tocar alguna cosa, ¿no crees? –preguntó algo pensativo.

-¡Claro! – Blaise sonrió y su amigo también -. Me voy a meter al computador – anunció sentándose frente al computador que estaba encima de un escritorio - ¡Hay Internet! – exclamó sorprendido.

- Es lo que hace la magia, amigo – dijo Draco, divertido, y se dirigió al baño mientras su amigo habría Messenger.

Luego de diez minutos, ambos estaban saliendo de la Sala Común de Slytherin y se dirigían al Gran Comedor para tomar un buen desayuno.

- Este verano fui al concierto de Silverstein, ¿no fuiste? – le preguntó Blaise a Draco.

- Claro que fui, Blaise, no me lo perdería por nada – respondió el rubio.

- ¡¿Y como rayos no nos vimos?! – exclamó el moreno.

- Porque… ¿estaba muy lleno? – Draco lo miró sonriendo burlón – Alguna razón tuvo que haber, Blaise.

- No vale, Dragón – Blaise se cruzó de brazos con una pose fingida de taimado.

Draco sólo negó con la cabeza y siguieron su camino hablando de música.

- ¡Malfoy! – exclamó una chica que anteriormente su cabello era castaño y ondulado, mientras que ahora era negro con mechones rojos oscuros y liso, corriendo hacia ellos.

- Granger – saludó Malfoy.

- Hola, Zabinni – saludó la chica con la respiración entrecortada.

- Hola, Granger – respondió el moreno sin demostrar su sorpresa al ser saludado por ella, cuando nunca antes habían hablado.

- Malfoy, hoy a las seis de la tarde en punto en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, ¿si? – el rubio asintió – No lo olvides, Malfoy – le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor, siendo alcanzada por ambos Slytherin. Los miró sin comprender.

- ¿Para qué dejar que vayas sola si vamos hacia el mismo lado? – preguntó el rubio y Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza, resignada, pero sonriendo – Oye, Granger, ¿por qué no nos juntamos a rockear algún día? – le preguntó como si nada.

Hermione guardó silencio por unos segundos.

- ¡Claro! – respondió - ¿Por qué no? – le sonrió.

- Podríamos formar una banda – comentó el moreno.

- ¿Cómo? – Hermione dejó de caminar y los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Claro! – exclamó el rubio – Tú cantas, Granger, Blaise toca el Bajo, yo la guitarra y tenemos que buscar a un baterista, bueno, y a otro guitarrista – Draco sonrió y se volvió hacia su amigo -. Tienes buenas ideas, Blaise – reconoció -, no sabía esa faceta de ti.

- Es que no me conoces bien, Dragón – dijo Blaise en tono misterioso.

- ¿Y cuándo nos juntamos? – preguntó Hermione reanudando el camino al Gran Comedor.

- No lo sé, lo veremos luego, ¿si? Es que muero de hambre – Blaise sonrió.

- Siempre tienes hambre, Blaise – le dijo Draco.

- ¡Es que un hombre tan guapo como yo tiene que tener todas las cosas que necesita el cuerpo! – exclamó. Draco negó, resignado, mientras que Hermione reía divertida.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se separaron para que cada uno fuera a su respectiva mesa a tomar su desayuno.

- Es una suerte que no nos digan nada por estar así – comentó Draco mientras tomaba un trago de su leche de chocolate.

- ¿Así cómo? – preguntó Blaise algo distraído, pues estaba comiendo un pie de limón.

- Pintados, claro – respondió Draco, ya que, tanto él como Hermione usaban el uniforme, pero eso no evitaba que usaran cosas de su moda, como las muñequeras, los collares, los zapatos (Hermione tenía otros zapatos menos llamativos de su estilo los cuales usaba con el uniforme, mientras que Draco usaba los bototos, ya que usaba pantalones), y claro, la pintura.

- Ah… verdad – Blaise sonrió y siguió comiendo.

- Queridos alumnos – habló Dumbledore, logrando que el Gran Comedor quedara en silencio -, les tengo una noticia – los observó -. Haremos un concurso para hacer más ameno este año – todos comenzaron a murmurar -. El concurso – Dumbledore subió el tono de voz, logrando que todos guardaran silencio -, es de música. Concurso de bandas, solistas, instrumentos, lo que quieran. Tienen una semana para anotarse. Gracias – volvió a tomar asiento bajo los murmullos emocionados del alumnado.

- Esto nos viene como anillo al dedo, Dragón – dijo Blaise, feliz -, basta con buscar un baterista y otro guitarrista, ¡y tenemos la banda! – soltó un grito de júbilo.

- A ver, para, para, para, Blaise – lo frenó Draco -, ¿quién dijo que quería concursar en eso? – levantó una ceja.

- Vamos, Dragón, te mueres por demostrar tu talento – Blaise sonrió socarronamente -, admítelo.

Draco sonrió, resignándose.

- No lo hago porque quiero mostrar mi talento, más bien porque suena entretenido formar un grupo – reconoció.

- Perfecto – Blaise se restregó ambas manos y se puso de pie - ¡Eh, Granger! – gritó por encima del ruido - ¡Ven! – hizo un gesto con la mano bajo la extrañada mirada de Hermione y sorprendida de Draco.

- ¿Qué rayos haces, Blaise? – preguntó Draco.

- Llamo a Granger, claro, ella podría ser la vocalista.

Draco escondió el rostro entre las manos.

- Merlín, dame paciencia – susurró.

- ¿Me llamabas, Zabinni? – preguntó Hermione al lado de ambos Slytherin.

- ¿Qué dices, eh? – le preguntó éste - ¿Te unes a nuestra banda para el concurso? – preguntó.

- Pues… aún nos faltan integrantes – dijo Hermione.

- Pero se consiguen, Granger – dijo Blaise rodando los ojos.

- Creo… que sí formaría parte de este grupo – respondió con una sonrisa -. Espero que sea buena música – les dijo.

- Pues, no seremos famosos ni nada, sólo haremos Cover, ¿no? – Draco la miró.

- ¿De nuestros grandiosos grupos? – a Hermione le brillaron los ojos.

-Claro – respondieron los dos hombres.

- ¡Perfecto! – Hermione dio media vuelta – Nos juntamos a las siete en el vestíbulo para ver qué haremos. Nos vemos – se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se fue a su mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

- Bastante simpática Granger – reconoció Blaise mirando a la chica.

- Sí – susurró Draco sin despegar la mirada de ella, perdido en la chica.

Blaise sonrió imperceptiblemente, teniendo un presentimiento. Se sentó y siguió comiendo mientras que Draco seguía con la mirada perdida en la mesa de Gryffindor.

* * *

¡Fin del cap 2!

¿Qué les pareció? Ahora ya se empiezan a acercar las partes para rockeaar! (:

Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios, me ayudaan... :3

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Nota Autora

¡Hola a todos y todas!

Estoy escribiendo esta nota para avisar que empezaré a escribir estar historia de nuevo. Tendrá un nuevo nombre, creo que será "Are You the One?".

Se preguntarán "¿Por qué la comienzas de nuevo?". La respuesta es bastante simple: me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo varios errores en la historia, así que comenzaré a escribir una nueva sin errores. La temática será la misma: música, alternativos, góticos, metaleros y derivados. Bueno, también gente común.

Gracias por su comprensión, y el primer capítulo (o prólogo) será subido de inmediato. Notarán que es bastante parecido al anterior, y es porque no hubo necesidad de mucho s cambios.

Gracias por leer y…

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
